Oceanic 815
by BowmanJean
Summary: The nations are on a plane, but it crashes on a strange island. Lost references, bad language. SpaMano PruCan USUK GerIta RoChi GiriPan etc. Please read: it's a lot better than this crappy summary :3
1. The Plane Ride That Started it All

Feliciano dragged his twin brother Lovino onto the plane, jittering and smiling at everything new that he was experiencing. It was his first time on a plane and was excited to take off. His smile slightly faltered when he realized that they wouldn't be sitting together. "Aww, Romano! We don't get to sit together!" He whined.

"It's fine, I'll see you when we arrive, Feliciano," Lovino huffed, eyeing a tall, muscular man in front of him in the aisle. He looked back at his pursuer and Lovino quickly blushed and looked away.

"But Romano, you said you were nervous about your first time on a plane! I wouldn't want you to-"

Romano frantically cut him off, not wishing to embarrass himself or make himself appear like a little kid, "Shut up b*stard! I won't be scared, what are you even talking about? I never said any such thing!"

Feliciano rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his brother in a hug before leaving to his assigned seat next to an unfamiliar, angry-looking man with light blonde hair gelled back. Lovino watched in terror as the line in the aisle moved farther and farther away from his brother. He would never admit it, but he was incredibly nervous and he was dying on the inside when he realized that he would be next to a complete stranger while on his first plane ride. When he finally arrived at his seat, he noticed that he sat next to the same man who had been directly in front of him in line the whole time. He noticed when closer up that he was closer in age to him than he thought, but you would never think it since Romano's height made him appear much younger than most others his age.

"Hola! I'm Antonio! What's your name?" The man smiled and asked cheerfully when Lovino sat down next to him after placing his suitcase in the above compartment.

"Romano," he muttered.

"Is that bag yours?" Antonio asked, nodding towards a small carryon bag under the seat.

Romano was puzzled, "What kind of f*cking question is that, b*stard?"

"I just couldn't help but notice that it just says Lovino so I was wondering why you gave me a fake name. Lovino is such a pretty name! Do you mind if I call you Lovi?" Antonio cooed.

"Yes I do f*cking mind! Leave me alone now!" Romano shrieked.

"Aww, harsh much?" Antonio whispered, turning away. An albino from Prussia turned around in the seat in front of them and began speaking with Antonio, then a flamboyant man with a very thick French accent joined in the conversation. Romano sighed. It was a good thing that he brought his iPod. He turned on some heavy metal music to drown them out and when that failed, turned the music up full blast so that the other passengers gave disapproving looks when they heard heavy drum beats and loud screaming faintly coming from his headphones. He heard his name come up in conversation-not his real name, but "Lovi"- and turned down the music so he could hear better.

"He's so cute don't you think? I just want to eat him up!" Antonio's voice came from Romano's right side.

Then from the seats in front of Romano, the French man joined in, "Yes, he is quite cute, but his personality needs some work. He's so grumpy and that's not at all attractive. Doesn't he have a twin? I thought I saw them together earlier and he would be a much better choice for you Antonio," The albino nodded in agreement.

"No, I like him this way. It's not the looks, even though it seems that way since we've only just met. But it's so adorable how he acts all tough but he's just so mushy and gushy on the inside!" Antonio replied in a very cutesy manner.

Romano lost it, twitching as he spoke up, "And just who would this be, b*stard?"

Antonio's eyes widened and he began to stammer in attempt to find an excuse. The Frenchman spoke up, "We were just discussing you, mon ami. Antonio here finds you very attractive and he's willing to-"

"FRANCIS!" Antonio hissed, glaring at him intently. Lovino just rolled his eyes and stared at them a while questionably before going back to his music, muttering something under his breath like, "Stupid queers."

**~O~**

At another end of the plane, an American named Alfred was travelling with his brother Matthew and his boyfriend Arthur from England. Something seemed off though as they were taking off.

"Hey Artie! You're smart right? What do you think the probability is that our plane could crash somewhere: like a spooky deserted island with tiki tribal dudes out to get us or something? I have this weird feeling that we're going to die!" Alfred called out to Arthur extremely loudly even though he was right beside him. He snuggled up to Arthur's neck, trying to act cute. Arthur, however was no amused.

"Come on Alfred! We've been on so many planes before and you always say this! Nothing is going to happen to you, trust me!"

Alfred moved in closer to Arthur's face whispering innocently into his ear, "Are you sure, Artie?"

"Yes I'm sure, Alfred, I would never lie to you," He stated reassuringly. He then planted a kiss onto Alfred's lips and held him close. They snuggled and went on PDA overload, much to the dismay of the other passengers.

Matthew, who was sitting behind them, with an empty seat next to him, sighed. His brother had been dating Arthur for over a year now and he had never even had any friends. He supposed it was because he was too quiet and not likeable. He figured that he would just die alone. There wasn't even anyone who would sit next to him even _with_ assigned seats. He ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip. Why did everyone else deserve happiness and he was never noticed by anyone? There was no one who cared. Alfred pretended he did when invited him to come on a trip with him but he had also brought along Arthur and when he was around, Matthew would never be passed even a glance.

At that moment however, there was someone who was noticing him very much. A young man named Gilbert was watching him very intently, pretending to be in conversation with Antonio and Francis but was really much more focused on the thin boy with long curly blonde hair and dazzling eyes. He couldn't understand why he was alone and so depressed looking.

**~O~**

Meanwhile, Feliciano was having a much more enjoyable flight next to a man named Ludwig. He was nice and listened to what Feliciano had to say, nodding in agreement, but not saying much in response. They were really getting along until the albino got up from his seat and went over to them, presumably on his way to the bathroom, making a snide comment about how Ludwig was "always trying to get in some foreign boy's pants" making him fume and turn away from Feliciano for the remainder of the plane ride. Feliciano was saddened by this as he had enjoyed his time speaking with Ludwig, He was a good listener and was always kind to him although they had only just met and Feliciano had a tendency to be a little hyper and clueless. Ludwig was just trying to talk to someone who he thought was nice but Gilbert had just ruined it.

**~O~**

Gilbert went past his brother and the young Italian with him, heading straight over to Matthew. "Mind if I sit?" He asked, taking a seat right next to Matthew without waiting for a response, "So why are you flying alone?" Gilbert began the conversation with.

"Eh? I'm not alone. My brother is sitting right there. We just couldn't sit together," He tried to smile politely but the stress of speaking with a stranger was driving him insane. He hated talking to most people which could have explained his loneliness.

Gilbert sighed, "The PDA king here? You say he said that you couldn't get seats together or he just didn't want to sit with his lame brother?"

"I'm sorry, I just met you. Why are you asking all of these questions?" Matthew questioned.

Gilbert got up, "Sorry for intruding. You just seemed lonely and I wanted to know why someone as adorable and sweet as you- from what I've observed that is- would wind up sitting alone. But I just realized now, I might have made some bad judgement. I just wanted to let you know that you are worth it and I can't see why other people aren't dying to talk to you."

Matthew was taken aback and puzzled, but grabbed onto Gilbert's sleeve before he left for good, "I didn't say leave. Should I be saying this? I mean, God, I barely even know you but I feel so comfortable talking to you. This may not make much sense but I don't like talking much to anyone. Alfred is the only person I can talk to, but I feel so strange with you and I don't know why. Before you sat down here two minutes ago, I didn't know who you even were. In fact, I don't even know your name! But I think this is a good sign. I'm not even nervous and I'm talking a mile a minute and I don't know. I'm sorry…"

"Gilbert."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Gilbert. Yours is Matthew. Don't ask how I know and don't think I'm a stalker because I've only stalked one person and that person was you and it was only today. From the moment I saw you, I was instantly attracted. I think I've met you before, like in a past life or something. This can't be a coincidence."

**~O~**

Suddenly, the plane began to rock slightly back and forth. The seatbelt sign came on and Gilbert buckled himself in next to Matthew, uncaring of the fact that they had hit some slight turbulence. Romano's eyes grew large and he pushed himself up against the back of his seat, breathing heavily. Antonio tried to comfort him and Romano didn't even have enough strength to tell him off. He was deathly afraid of falling and nothing came before his urge to stay on solid ground (or in this case in the air). Alfred wasn't afraid at all, but used it as an excuse to cuddle up closer to Arthur, gripping his hand tightly. Other passengers did various things, some relaxed, some panicky.

Suddenly, the plane violently shook and the plane began spiralling. Half of the aircraft ripped off and was send flying back into the ocean. The people in the front half shrieked and squealed, the ones closer to the back holding on for their lives. They all put on their air masks, but passed out immediately when they landed roughly on a beach. They didn't know how they had landed anywhere considering they were in the middle of the ocean, but they had and many were still alive.


	2. The Crash

A tall, large, Russian man woke up lying on a beach. His legs had a strange feeling in them. He wiggled his toe and then got up. The tattered aircraft was in flames and people were lying, bloodied up on the beach, some in the water. The sand was stained in blood and various airplane pieces were everywhere. He touched his face and found that he had gained a bloody, crimson vertical eye scar. He frowned and stood up. People were screaming and flames were consuming the aircraft. He smiled to himself as he got up.

Meanwhile, Ludwig, being an expert surgeon was doing everything he could for the dying people on the beach. He came upon Feliciano sobbing over the body of Romano. Antonio rushed over as well, pleading for Ludwig to help the man. Ludwig felt his pulse and decided to perform CPR on him. Romano coughed and sputtered, looking above him and finding Ludwig on top, doing mouth-to-mouth.

"What the _f*ck_ is the matter with you, stupid b*stard!" He screamed, spitting and wiping off his mouth. Romano then noticed everyone else stranded on the island, fighting for their lives as he sat complaining. He hated himself for it. Lovino got up, ignoring his recent injuries and pushed past Feliciano and Antonio who both attempted to stop him from moving so much directly after a plane crash had impaired his movement so significantly. He wandered around, gazing upon the horrendous scene. There was so much death lingering in the air, you could smell it. And I'm not talking about the scent of burning bodies.

He limped over near a forested area which seemed to cover the entire island pretty well other than the beachy outskirts. He leaned against a tree, his head pounding and he heard a scream of "HELP!" from behind him. Entering the forest, he heard the screams become louder as he ventured deeper. Romano came upon a couple in a tree, hanging by their plane seats. The man had a thick Austrian accent and the girl seemed to be from Liechtenstien. She was pregnant. Enormously. Like, due in a month pregnant.

"Crapola! What the f*ck am I supposed to do here?" he thought to himself. "Oi! What do you want me to do to get you guys down?" Romano stammered.

The woman spoke up, "I don't know! Just get us down and please don't let us fall!" She looked like she was about to burst into tears, but stayed strong and courageous considering the circumstances.

"I'll go get some people I think may be able to help, so just stay up there and try not to move!" Lovino ordered. Liechtenstein nodded, wiping the sweat dripping from her brow and attempting not to disturb the balance of their seat. Romano ran and grabbed Antonio and Gilbert, tripping over his own feet on the way there.

"Tomato b*stard! There are two people stuck in a tree and I don't know how to get them out! You have to do something about it! I'll grab your creepy friend too," Romano explained. He told a similar story to Gilbert and ran into the forest, leading them after him. As they arrived however, the seat was slipping.

"Hola amigos!" Antonio began, "You're going to need to trust me on this. What're your names?"

"Lili," The girl replied, stammering.

The man paused in thought, seemingly unable to remember his name under the current stress before answering, "Uhm Roderich."

"Okay!" Antonio started, keeping his wide smile on his face although the couple before him were at risk of falling to their deaths before his very eyes, "Lili and Roderich, you are going to have to unbuckle your seatbelts first." They complied with his request and he continued, "Now you need to slowly get out of the seats and onto that tree branch. Don't worry; it can support the both of you." They did as he asked and right then, the seat came crashing down towards the ground. Lili screamed.

"It's alright Lili," came Gilbert's voice as he clambered up the tree. He requested that she jump into his arms which were nearly a foot away, and he gently set her down on the ground. Antonio came to her aid and comforted her as Gilbert repeated with Roderich. They came back to the beach where other people were still screaming in pain, attempting to find their companions and sobbing.

"This sh*t's only just begun," muttered Romano as Antonio and Gilbert were praised by Lili and Roderich for their bravery directly behind him.


	3. Exploring The Island

**Greetings to my fellow Fanfiction enthusiasts! I have finally got the next chapter up! Sorry, I had this disgusting HUGE writing assignment that I had to focus on completely over the course of a few weeks and then my internet wasn't working and I just can't write unless I hear some nice Marilyn Manson, System of a Down or Rammstein playing as I type. And yes, I sucked it up and used the ol' fashioned radio for parts of this chapter. -.- Still, YOUTUBELOOP ALL THE WAY! Then I had some difficulty publishing it online considering the fact that there was no "online" at my house for a few days.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers! WOOHOO 5 reviews! 4 reviewers! AND THEY'RE ALL NICE ONES! By the way, I'm going to start doing this little thingy at the beginning of all the new chapters in which I dedicate it to whoever and talk about stuff that no one actually reads (except myself!). I'mma shut up now. ~Enjoy~**

**Oceanic 815: Chapter 3**

When everyone returned to the beach, Ludwig was standing on a large piece of wreckage. "Hallo! My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I am a doctor and would like to inform you all that my services are available if there are any injured persons I have not tended to. I will be over there by those trees!" Some nodded, not objecting to a doctor who was obviously attempting to help. Feliciano noticed that Ludwig's back was injured and approached him.

"Ciao, Ludwig." He said, attracting the attention of the German. He was acknowledged with a look and a slight grunt. Feliciano continued, "I saw you coming out of the forest all confused earlier. What was that about?" He was genuinely concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, that was nothing. I just thought I saw something. I landed in the forest so when I came back out to the scene of the crash where the others were, I was a bit shocked." Ludwig had only included a small portion of the reality of the situation. It was not a lie, henceforth, simply a neglect to reveal the entire story. Maybe one day, if he trusted him enough, he would reveal the whole truth to him. For now though, nothing other than protecting the injured mattered.

"Ve," he nodded, "What happened to your back? It's bleeding." Ludwig nodded and looked up at Feliciano. He noticed that the Italian's arm was being held behind his back and appeared limp.

"Ja, I don't know what happened but it's cut open. Is something wrong with your arm?" Germany asked.

"Oh, umm I hurt it on the plane, but it's not a big deal, really," Feliciano explained.

Ludwig wasn't taking any sh*t. "Let me see," he ordered. The younger Italian revealed his arm reluctantly to him. His forearm was bleeding through a makeshift bandage. Ludwig unraveled the cloth and found a huge bloody gash. "What did you cut yourself on?" he asked.

"When I woke up on the beach, there was this huge piece of metal in it and so I tried to take it out and now its bleeding even more," Feliciano explained. Ludwig forgot about his own injuries, as he tended to do often times, and examined the wound.

"You should have come to see me right away. This is serious," the taller German replied.

Feliciano said in response, "Ve, it did hurt a lot; I cried a lot too, but I didn't want to bother you, especially when I saw that you were hurt. I guess you noticed anyway though."

"That was very considerate, Feliciano but this is too serious an injury to be simply ignored for the purposes of bravery," the German commented, with a serious tone in his voice.

Feliciano whimpered when Ludwig held his arm, quite close to the gouge. "Does that hurt?" The older German asked. Feliciano nodded his head violently in response. Ludwig loosened his grip on the Italian's arm, opening up a suitcase beside him. He was about to begin by cleaning out the wound however he was approached by Antonio, Lovino and Gilbert, rushing towards him with a pregnant woman. "I'm sorry, Feliciano. I'll be back with you in a second so just wait here, okay?" Ludwig asked, standing. He received a nod in response.

"Hola, I hear you are a doctor, si?" Antonio began.

Ludwig replied, "Ja, I am a surgeon, but I can probably help."

Antonio nodded, "A few minutes ago, Lovi found this girl and another man who-where is he now? - Anyway, they fell from the plane into a tree and we wanted to make sure everything is alright with her and the baby. I don't think you can do anything here with the limited resources but still, we can't leave things as is, si?"

Ludwig nodded in agreement with the Spaniard. "Alright, you can be going now if you want. I will tend to her injuries, and I assure you that she will be fine." The three left, leaving Ludwig and Feliciano with Lili. "What's your name?" The German asked.

"Lili," she whispered.

Ludwig nodded, "I'm Ludwig. How far along are you?"

"About 7 months." Ludwig felt her stomach and rested his head there lightly. He continued observing for a few minutes.

"The baby appears to be healthy and functional," Ludwig responded. I'll get someone to look after you." A tall blonde man was standing nearby and the German called him over, "Hallo, well this-"

"Hey dude!" The American interrupted.

Ludwig continued on, "Ja, well this woman here is pregnant and we want to make sure that she isn't under too much stress or trauma from the crash, so just keep an eye on her."

"Sure! After all, I'm the hero!" Alfred chuckled loudly. Ludwig gave a puzzled look to the American, but then went back over to Feliciano. Alfred strolled over to Lili and sat down next to her.

When Ludwig reached Feliciano, he was greeted by a pair of fearful, nervous eyes. "Ludwig, your injury needs to be taken care of before you assist the others. Can I help you with it, because if you don't help yourself first, you won't be able to assist the others?" Feliciano exclaimed.

Ludwig muttered, "Ja, fine Feliciano. If you could help me suture my back, that'd help a lot." Feliciano cocked his head and furrowed his brows, staring at the taller German wide-eyed. Ludwig realized that he had no clue what he was suggesting. "Erm… have you ever used a needle? Ever sewn something?"

"Ve, I have."

"It's like that. Can you just stitch up my back with this?" Ludwig handed him what appeared like a needle.

"But, but, this is different… just because I've used a needle, it doesn't mean that I can something like-" Feliciano began.

Ludwig grasped the younger Italian's hand with his own and rested it there, attempting to calm him. "Feliciano. Please, you asked to help and this is the only way you can. It's really easy; there isn't even anything that could go wrong."

Feliciano swallowed, "Alright, Ludwig." He began to suture the wound and Ludwig made sure, even more than usual, to ensure that no one noticed his pain as his back was stitched. He didn't want to discourage Feliciano from his trust, after all. When he finished, Feliciano bit his lip and looked at the German's back.

"Danke, Feliciano," Ludwig nodded. The Italian smiled weakly in response and then Ludwig immediately began attempting to fix the younger man's arm.

**~O~ **

"Hey mister?" Peter asked the tall blonde sitting on a rock next to a pregnant woman.

America looked up at him and yelled, "Hey little dude! What's up?" Lili was taken aback that he was keeping in such good spirits, regardless of the fact that they were stranded on an island and people were dying as he spoke.

"Well, I was just thinking," he began in a macabre voice, "what are they going to do with the bodies?"

"Hmm, good question! I'd say that they are probably going to burn them!" America announced.

The young boy's mouth fell open in fear.

Lili stood up, in front of the American and began to shriek "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO HIM? HE'S JUST A BOY, PROBABLY RECOVERING FROM SHOCK AND TERRIFIED! WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT SO BLUNTLY?" He looked at her in shock and just shrugged his shoulders, deciding to shut up.

**~O~**

Lovino Vargas went back into the forest where he had seen the two people trapped in the tree earlier.

"I don't know your name, young man, however I am deeply grateful that you saved us earlier," Roderich's voice came from behind him.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Bullsh*t. I didn't do jack sh*t to help either of you. Go run your lousy mouth to Antonio. He actually did something about it. Just leave me the f*ck alone."

"Watch your mouth son. But yes, if not for you, no one would have come for us. I just met that woman on the plane and she has had a hard time in life. If anything else happened to her…" the Austrian man's voice cracked, "I just don't know what I would do. I'm so glad that she is safe."

The younger Italian's eyes rolled and he turned to glare at him, "Shut. The. F*ck. Up. Comprende?"

Roderich snorted, "Fine, then. Don't accept my thanks. I'll be going then. By the way, there's this other young man looking for you. I think he's Spanish and about this tall," he lifted up his hand, demonstrating his height, "I believe you said he was named Antonio. I'll tell him you're here."

One the Austrian left, Lovino pounded his fist into the tree, shouting, "ALL I WANT IS TO BE FU*CKING LEFT ALONE!" He sank down to his knees, breathing hitched and quiet sobs escaping his mouth. He stayed that way for a few moments, but then, Antonio appeared and in seeing Lovino in this state, he decided to comfort the Italian. He sat next to him, extremely close, but Romano didn't mind it. Soon, he felt Antonio's arms wrap around him in a tight, heartfelt embrace.

"Lovi. It's going to be alright, eventually," he soothed.

Lovino buried his face in the Spaniard's chest, "D*mnit b*stard. You don't understand."

Antonio's smile glistened as he looked into Romano's eyes, "Then tell me Lovi."


	4. And Thus They Realized

**GAH I LOVE YOU ALL! Although you are all so amazing, this chapter, I have to recognize one particular reviewer. ZEXIONIENZO! You were my first reviewer and have reviewed all nice on every single chapter! Thank you from the depths of my heart. I was about to make a joke about cholesterol but I think it may have ruined the moment so I controlled myself.**

_**THANK YOU SOO MUCH DWAN-DWAN FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR WI-FI TO PUBLISH THIS! I AM FOREVER IN YOUR GRATITUDE! I LOVE YOU (NO HOMO)! BUT SERIOUSLY, NO ONE WOULD EVER READ THIS IF NOT FOR YOU! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOUR AWESOMENESS! And sorry for being a Wi-Fi moocher… **_

**Also, italics mean it's a dream. So, I will put the name of the dreamer in bold after the "~0~". Things in (( )) means that I am interrupting to say lame crap. NOW ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE YOU ALL ABANDON ME!**

**Oceanic 815: Chapter 4**

"What?" Lovino inquired.

Antonio sighed, "You can trust me Lovi. We're trapped on an island, and I don't think we're getting back anytime soon. You need a friend, and I'll always be here for you. Now, what is it that's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired of the same old sh*t over and over again, and YOU aren't helping!" Romano cleared the tears away from his eyes, and loosened away from the Spaniard. He felt as if he was becoming too attached to this man, and although he would never admit it to anyone, much less himself, he had enjoyed their embrace of which he had pulled away from recently. It sickened him. Not only did he hate the feeling of strange happiness whenever in the presence of Antonio, but he was also repulsed by the fact that he was a guy. He would absolutely NOT continue carrying on in such a way with this person and in his mind: THAT was a mathematical certainty.

Lovino huffed off, strutting away to another part of the forest where he could be alone. The Spaniard ran after him, panting as he stopped in front of the Italian. He grabbed Lovino's shoulders with his hands and asked him, more serious than anything the Italian had ever heard him speak to him before, "Why do you keep running from me? I keep trying to get closer to you, but you just try to get rid of me. Why don't I deserve a chance?"

"Because, b*stard, I just met you and you act like you've been in my life forever. I don't like you intruding like this and thinking everything is still f*cking great. We're on a d*mn deserted island and-" Lovino was interrupted by a loud roaring noise in the distance.

"GAH!" He screamed, clinging to Antonio. Although fearful of the sound, he was also confused as to what Lovino's feelings of him were, since he was constantly being clung to in emergency situations, yet called a 'f*cking b*stard' and insulted in other ways the remainder of the time. Romano continued, "The f*ck was that?" Antonio looked around him, finding nothing.

The Spaniard's eyes grew wide and he stammered out, "I-It sounded like a-a… dinosaur." His voice became fainter when he whispered, "What-What the hell is going on here?" The unseen beast roared once more and the two crouched down and crawled over to a brushy area and hid in the many thick leaves of the tropical bushes together. They didn't want to be seen by whatever made that noise. Hearing each other's soft breaths, and feeling one another's warmth, they remained in that area until night fell upon them. And NO, it was seriously not gay at all. Not even kidding.

"I haven't heard that… whatever it was in a while. Do you think it's safe now, Lovi?" Antonio whispered, his face uncomfortably close to Romano's.

Lovino paused, and then whispered back, "You can go if that's what you want. I don't see the point of going back to the d*mn beach with all the other a*sholes when I'm perfectly fine staying here for the night."

The Spaniard was taken aback, "So, you're saying that I _can_ stay here with you?"

"No sh*t, b*stard. Didn't you hear me? It's not like it's a big deal," Romano's reply came. Antonio beamed, snuggling closer to Lovino. The brunette added on to what he had previously said after noticing this, "I didn't f*cking say you could rape me, you b*stard!"

Antonio laughed a little bit and scuttled away a little bit, "Sorry, Lovi: I'm just a really touchy-feely person." Lovino rolled his eyes and mumbled something intended as an insult. Soon, the small Italian fell asleep. In his sleep, he moved closer to Antonio who couldn't seem to fall asleep, so he wound up with Lovino's head resting on his chest. Not that he was complaining. At all. No Siree Bob.

Soon, the younger Italian began to talk in his sleep. "_No… Not… This isn't…. Why…" _Lovino had broken out in a cold sweat and had a pained expression. Antonio shook him awake, careful not to hurt him but also certain that he would be able to wake him.

~0~

**Lovino**

_My vision cleared and blurred to the beat of my pounding heart. I cleared my raspy throat as I continued running, hands pulling at the neck of my shirt. It felt tight around my neck, like I was being choked. I couldn't breathe suddenly. My knees gave out and I fell to the pavement of the vacant parking lot, several metres away from a hard, steel fence, lined with barbed wire. Tears welled up in my eyes when I realized that there was no hope for me. I was going to die here, beaten to death by this horrific gang of people I had pissed off in some unfortunate way. They appeared behind me. I knew this because while I kneeled, palms on the ground, my face between my arms, one of them kicked me in the back of my left thigh, leaving a bruise that wouldn't fade. You can imagine how much that hurt. Another grabbed the back of my head, by my hair and jerked my head up, slamming my face into the fence. They all took turns kicking and punching me until I was bleeding from almost everywhere. Both of my ankles were broken, along with my nose and left wrist. They left me to die. I was in the middle of nowhere. I tried to scream but my throat was raw and I couldn't speak. My vision cleared enough for me to see an empty beer bottle a few inches out of my grasp. I army-crawled the best I could over to it, my numb legs dragging against the pavement. I took it into my right hand and smashed it against the ground with all of my remaining strength. I took a large, sharp piece and sobbed as I brought it to my wrists, cutting a deep vertical cut along the faint blue of the vein, attempting to end my life. It hurt, but the pain wasn't even close to that I was feeling everywhere else in my body. I vomited from the sting of the cut and blood loss, and choked, coughing and coughing. Soon, a car drove by, noticing the bloodstained fence and the boy in front of it, bleeding out everywhere. He left me. I noticed that the cut wasn't deep enough to kill me, so I took another piece of glass from the bottle, when-_

~0~

"LOVI! WAKE UP!" Antonio yelled as he shook Romano. He gasped, as if he were not able to get enough air, no matter how hard he tried. "Are you okay, Lovi?"

"F*cking peachy," Lovino muttered.

The Spaniard looked warily at him. Although it was dark out, Lovino could still tell by the atmosphere that Antonio was worried. He assured him, "It was just a dream. About something that happened when I was younger."

"What was it that happened? You were talking in your sleep," Antonio asked.

Lovino rubbed his eyes and began, "When I was about 10, a few years ago, when my dad was still around, I had a lot of enemies. I lived in a lot of different places because he cheated a lot of people, and had to get away from them to prevent further trouble. These teenagers confronted me, saying that their parents were in some shit because my dad conned them. My dad, he didn't like labels, but he was a con-man, through and through; crude, murderous one at that. I still had a lot of respect for him though, only because he was my father but still, I wouldn't listen to anyone talk crap about him. I told them that my dad could do what he wanted and was just in general, acting like a total asshole brat. I acted tough to try and stick up for my dad who wasn't even worth standing up for. They didn't appreciate it so they chased me. I started to run, but one of them tripped me and I fell on my wrist, breaking it. Then, I ran away from them, into this parking lot, but I collapsed by a fence and they…" His voice cracked, "They beat on me. I was bleeding, my ankles were both broken, I was done. So I took a," Lovino sniffed, and Antonio realized that he was crying, remembering far too vividly what torture that event in his life had been. He tried to continue through his sobs, "I took a bottle and I broke it. And I took a big, sharp piece and I cut myself with it. I tried to kill myself, Toni. That was how much it hurt. I thought that I would die there, so I decided to kill myself like a d*mn p*ssy instead of dying slowly. I slit one wrist, and I threw up. But it still wasn't deep enough to kill me so I was about to slit the other, deeper that time. A car or two passed by, but they didn't see me. That; or they didn't care that a ten year old was brutally beaten and tried to kill himself. I'd like to think that our world isn't sick and twisted enough where people would do absolutely nothing when there is a kid dying right before their eyes though, so I've always remembered it as them just being too busy driving to see me. But then, right before I ended it all, some pizza delivery guy, he saved me. He saw me, and he stopped. He must've been only 16, but he got out of the car and looked. He noticed what I was trying to do and begged me not to. He said everything would be okay. I was carried into his car and he took me to the hospital, after he temporarily bandaged the major wounds. All the way there, he would tell me, 'we're almost there; don't worry, you'll be okay' and nice things like that. He restored my faith in humanity. Ever since my mom died when I was only about 7, I never believed that the world was a good place. My dad was never home, on account of his 'work'. When he was, he would always be drunk. All the people I met, because of him, were almost never nice to me. They hated me because of him. I was always travelling too. My brother, Feliciano, he was my only friend. I can remember hearing gunshots sometimes downstairs. Feli and I would hide upstairs, in our room, telling one another lies about how things were going to get better. One time, I actually managed to fall asleep. When I woke up in the middle of the night, I forgot about the events that had ensued downstairs earlier and I went downstairs to get a drink of water. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I remember seeing him there, wearing rubber gloves, cleaning blood off the floor, and wiping fingerprints. He had killed someone. He told me to go upstairs, but I couldn't stop staring at the blood. If the body had still been there, I think I might've had a panic attack or something. It was a horrible sight. I knew that my dad had killed people but I had always stayed upstairs with Feli, never actually seeing anything. He walked over to me angrily and grasped my chin with his blood-stained gloves. He whispered in a very strict, quiet voice that reeked of madness, 'I said: get you're a*s upstairs, _**now**_'. Well I _**ran **_my a*s upstairs, terrified of what had happened. I had a dead man's blood on my face. That put a damper on my relationship with the entire world in general. No little kid deserves to live like that, let alone see something like that, believe me. Then, that man who saved me revived my hope. He was so kind to me. He didn't tell the doctors what the cuts on my wrist were from. That kept me out of whatever institutes they have for suicidals, and I was thankful. You don't know how much of a debt I was in to him. I would be dead if not for him. I didn't even know his name. He left when I was being bandaged up, right after he told the nurses all the information that the doctor would need. I-I never saw him again since then."

Antonio was speechless, but only for a few seconds. "Do you dream about this often?" He asked curiously.

"Every. Single-"

"Every night?" The Spaniard assumed.

Lovino corrected, "I was going to say 'Every time I sleep'. That's more accurate because it's a really vivid dream; I'm usually too scared to sleep because of it."

"Well, I'm here for you, and I'll be sure to do something if you dream about it again, okay? I can't say I know how you feel; my childhood was pretty average. But, I know where you're coming from and I can try to help you. I said that earlier. You don't seem to believe me but I want you to know it," Antonio said in attempted to soothe the Italian.

~0~

Soon, Alfred was told that he could go, if he wanted, since the stitching was complete and he wasn't really accomplishing much anyway being there, other than enraging a pregnant woman who was still recovering from shock. Really, Ludwig just wanted him gone. The blonde was about to turn and walk away when he felt a powerful hand rest on his shoulder. He rotated and came face to face with a large Russian man, seeming to radiate an aura of darkness. "Hey! Can I help you with something? After all, I'm the hero!"

"You are hero, da?" He asked, as more of a sarcastic statement. "We are trying to identify everyone on island, what is your name?"

He chuckled and grinned, "I can help you with that for sure! My name is, it's um," He began stammering out of control before asking a simple question, "Who am I?"

Ivan nodded, "I see you may have suffered memory loss. After you look through identification papers, go see Ludwig. He will see if everything okay, da? Meanwhile, we have found many passports and such things. If you can find yours, it will have picture on it. You will see name and more information. It will help you remember." The Russian smiled, but it was a smile like that of a child's, with hidden murderous intent. The American was handed five remaining passports. The rest remained in Ivan's hands, as they had already been claimed. Alfred opened the small black booklets, each to the same page: the one with the small pictures of one neutral-faced person on each. The first had the name "Arthur Kirkland" on it. His eyes lit up in seeing that picture.

"This guy, he looks familiar. D'ya think I know him or something?" Alfred inquired.

Ivan replied immediately, "I believe you do, you two appeared to be dating or something when I witnessed the two of you on the plane before the crash. I will get him, da? Wait here. Continue looking at the pictures, see if you can find yourself."

Alfred waved Ivan goodbye and turned back to the pictures. There was someone named "Francis Bonnefoy", a shady looking fellow with long blonde hair. Nope, that wasn't him. Flipping to the next photo, he saw "Lovino Vargas" who looked like a pissy a*shole of a kid. That was most definitely not him. Then, there was a Spanish guy, "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo". Finally, he found a blonde, making an awkward face, which he recognized as himself. "I'm… ALFRED JONES!" He shouted joyously. "D*mn, I'm one sexy dude," the blonde smiled, admiring his passport photo.

He was interrupted by Ivan clearing his throat. Alfred turned to him and laughed, "I found me! I'm… Alfred Jones!"

"Oh my gawd, it's Iggy!" Alfred cheered, looking at the short man beside Ivan. He pounced on him and hugged him.

Arthur shot him a dirty look and pushed him off, "Who the bloody hell are you? Get off of me, you wanker!" Alfred loosened away from Arthur. His heart seemed to stop beating, his throat feeling like he had just dry-swallowed a pill, his eyes clouding.

"Y-you don't remember me?" He asked, hoping it was a joke.

Arthur scoffed, "I don't know who the f*ck you are, but I think you need to see a doctor."

Ivan's face remained emotionless. "Well then, Alfred. I would like passport documents back. I still have much work to do." He said this as he collected the papers from Alfred's shaking hands.

"And I have to go and actually do something with my time. Our plane just crashed, so excuse me, I'd like to help out with all the people who are _injured _and_ dying."_

With that, Arthur stomped away in a sassy manner. Alfred fell to the ground on his knees. He felt like dropping dead right there. That picture had been like a key, unlocking all of his memories of Arthur. He knew that only a few hours before, they had been telling each other that they loved one another and no matter what, would always stay together. **((That makes me think of that song, "Strange Disease" by "Prozzak. ~Only two weeks ago, you said you'd never leave me, but here I am alone~. Déjà vu. ANYWAY, I've spoiled this moment so I'm switching perspectives. Prussia insanity now!))**

~0~

"Hey, have any of you seen this guy, Matthew Williams? He's got blue eyes and longish blonde hair. He was on the plane!" Gilbert repeated to various people he encountered whilst on the beach. Almost everyone replied with a 'no' after very little thought. One person built up his hopes by claiming that he had seen him, but when he was lead to him, it turned out that it was only his friend Francis. "Gah, you're not the one I was looking for, Francis!" He said sarcastically in dismay.

"Well, pardon moi! I'm sorry I'm not the one you're looking for!" The Frenchman exclaimed, continuing with, "Who is it that you are trying to find, then?"

Gilbert sighed, "Matthew. He's that blonde guy I was talking to on the plane briefly. I went over and sat next to him near the end of the ride, remember?"

Francis pondered that statement for a few long seconds, "Well, mon ami: I did notice that you left and never came back but when I looked for you, I couldn't find you. Then, when I went to go see where you had gone, I saw you sitting alone. It _was _only once that I looked, but I'm sure that you were the only one in that set of seats."

Gilbert was taken aback by this revelation but he remained logical and calm. "Oh yeah, you must've came when he was talking to the co-pilot about something. He was gone for about five minutes. Talk about bad timing. Anyway, if you can't help, I have to go and find him by my awesome self." France waved as Gilbert rushed away and he was left by himself. For a person who was so calm and certain about things, the albino Prussian was walking quite fast and panicky. 'Wasn't he on the plane with his brother?' was the "ingenious" thought that rushed into Gilbert's mind. He was trying to think of what his name was or where he might go about finding him, when he bumped into someone he recognized as Arthur Kirkland. His eyes narrowed. He really didn't like him. He didn't like him at all, in fact. Anyone who would treat Matthew like he was nothing wasn't a friend of his, regardless of whether he knew them personally. "You seen Matthew anywhere?" He managed to say.

"Why the bloody hell would I know who your d*mn Matthew is? Was this plane headed to a mental asylum? What's everyone asking me these stupid questions for? First that Alfred wanker, now you!"

"Alfred, where is he, then?" Gilbert replied quickly and with an uncaring expression as to the British man's concerns.

The blonde Englishman groaned, "He's back there. Have fun, that bloke is bonkers." He rolled his eyes and pushed past the Prussian.

Gilbert walked in the direction that he had been pointed in by Arthur. He soon found Alfred, and approached him. "Hey, Alfred, uh-"

He was interrupted by the American's loud "Hey, dude! Do I know you?"

"No, not really. I know of you though. I met your brother on the plane and I really want to know where he is and if he's okay. Do you know where he is?" Gilbert asked.

Alfred made an awkward face and said, "Yeah… one problem with that: I don't have a brother."

"What do you mean? His name is Matthew Williams. He sat behind you on the plane! He was travelling with you when the plane crashed! Jesus, how can you not remember your own brother?" Gilbert shrieked.

"My name is Alfred Jones. I am an only child who was picking up Arthur from the London airport. We had to get a connecting flight and on the second one, the plane crashed here. I was travelling alone other than Arthur. There wasn't a seat behind me either. We were at the very back of the plane. I don't know what you are talking about."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked off, shouting behind him, "You sir, are an a*shole, unworthy of my awesome time. I hope you're happy when Matthew gets seriously hurt because you are stupid. Goodbye."

~0~

**Matthew**

_I was jogging down the stairs, my mother calling me down for dinner, just like any other day. Suddenly, I felt as if I was pushed and I came crashing down the stairs. My leg was bent in a weird way, trapped beneath me. I was in pain, my head bleeding, my arms cut up from the wood of the staircase. I lay at the bottom, unable to speak. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I was screaming for my mom for about five minutes before I gave up. No one would hear me. I would have to wait for them to find me, which wouldn't be long since it was dinnertime and my mom thought that it was right to eat together, as a family. If I didn't come to the table soon, she would have to look for me, right? A half hour passed, where all that happened was nothing. I couldn't move, all I could sense was the slow dripping of blood from my head onto the floor. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I saw a vaguely familiar albino grinning maliciously down upon me. He lifted up his foot and brought it down quickly upon my skull, instantly crushing it and killing me. There was nothing after that._

"Holy sh*t, Matthew, is that you? If I wasn't so awesome, I probably wouldn't have recognized you! You need to see a doctor! Are you in pain?" Gilbert shrieked once he saw Matthew, wincing as he looked at his surroundings. He had been unconscious for a few hours now, and had just woken up.

Matthew said in a faint voice, "No, I'm okay. I don't need a doctor." He ran his hands over his face, feeling where he had cuts, bumps and bruises.

"No, you're really NOT okay! Look at your face: it's-it's," The Prussian's voice trailed off and he stared in awe at Matthew's face. He grabbed a large shard of reflective metal from the sand beneath him and held it up to the blonde Canadian's face. The wounds on his face where his hands had been were healing before his eyes. "What the hell, Mattie?" Gilbert whispered in awe and fear. "It-it-it's healing on its own! How are you doing that?"

"I don't know," came Matthew's soft reply. He was so afraid at that moment. His dream had warned him about Gilbert and now he had healing hands. What was going on with him? And more importantly, what kind of island would have the ability to do something like this?


	5. More Than You Can Handle

**I wanted to surprise you all with a super early update that'd make you crap your pants due to amazement, but that didn't happen of course. I had it almost ready but then, I got my computer taken away for several months, three, almost four to be exact. Don't go hating on my mom though. I will admit to being slightly insane. And for that reason, I might disappear again at some other point in the course of this story. So, I apologize beforehand for that.**

**Also, regardless of what you guys tell me to do, I refuse to write the way people speak. If that makes any sense. If not, here's your elaboration. For example, I don't write my perspective like: "Welp, this here iiis how I actually speak in real life. However, there is no reason why I should type tuh match m'voice b'cause I don't intend to talk like a dumbass. I change that fer when I write." I'm not gonna write Japan where he mispronounces his Ls because it's implied that he is, considering that's how he talks. He's friggin' Japan, use your imagination! When Sweden finally makes an appearance (not in this chapter), I'm going to write how he means to speak, not how he actually talks. You know what that means? VOWELS! :D **

**And this chapter is freaking terrible, I have no clue what to do about it but it's just freaking terrible. I sincerely apologize. I'm trying to introduce the characters kinda like two at a time so you guys don't like die. I hate it when all of a sudden, every nation is in the story and I'm kinda just like WUT. It makes me switch stories and find something less weird and confusing to read. And I sure as hell don't want that.**

**LAST THING: I'm a bit confused about these pairings. There's so much I can do here. Canada-wise, I really like PruCan but also AmeCan and kinda sorta FranAda. For America, I like USUK and AmeCan. For Britain, I like USUK and FrUK. France- FrUK and FranAda; FrAin is okay, but SpaMano is way better and I'm keeping them together no matter what in this. Prussia- PruCan and PruHun, Germancest as just a fuckbrothers kinda theme. Hungary- PruHun, Hungary/Austria, Hungary/Belgium. Austria- Hungary/Austria, Switzerland/Austria. So it's the whole America, Canada, France, Prussia, Britain, Hungary Austria thing going on here. I could keep it as (will be referred to as SET 1) PruCan, USUK, France is a loner, Hungary/Austria or Hungary/Belgium. OR I could switch it to (will be referred to as SET 2) AmeCan, FrUK, PruHun, Austria/Switzerland, Belgium/Netherlands. Also, (referred to as SET 3) FranAda, USUK, PruHun, Austria/Switzerland. I'm unsure about this so, let me know in a Review preferably or a PM which you prefer. Or if you can mix and match a few of the above pairings so that it still functions as a story, that'd be fine as well, great in fact! It just can't clash. Meaning, don't suggest FrUK and USUK and AmeCan because I am really picky about my Yaoi (as well as Yuri and Hetero but those may not happen) and I don't like sex without love. I'm totally into bondage and all that awesomeness for future reference, but as long as the two, (while on the subject, NOT THREE, NOT FOUR: ****TWO)**** guys don't love each other, it's a big no-no. That means I don't support multiple pairings at once including the same character(s) in one work of fiction. For example, America can't be in love with Britain, have sex with him, then turn around and do the same to Canada. That's an annoyance and a turn-off from that particular story to me. And if America can't choose whether he loves Britain or Canada, he loves neither. If he really loved Britain, Canada couldn't even compare to him because he would have such bountiful and abundant love for only Britain. If love actually did exist, that would be it. Not meaning to offend, this IS coming from a single, asexual teenage chick so it's not like my opinion matters all that much. And I have plotlines figured out to manage any of the pairings and how they turn out, it's 100% your pure preferences and all that. It's no more difficult for me to change USUK and PruCan to FrUK and AmeCan than it is to leave it. And that's a random example. Anyway, HELP ME PLEASE! Thanks!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers/readers/subscribers/favouriters as well, I love you for bearing with me on this huge wait and I hope you continue to read it.**

~0~

Antonio awoke to Lovino restlessly moving on top of him, investigating his surroundings. He sat his torso up; his lower half trapped under the smaller Italian and groaned, "What is it, Lovi?"

"Gah!" Lovino screamed, realizing that Antonio was underneath him. He quickly got up off of him, standing a few feet away from the Spaniard. He brushed himself off quickly and added, "Sorry, I just forgot about the crash and everything. I was wondering why I'm not sleeping in at a five star hotel right now, instead of on top of a creepy bastard in the middle of a jungle on a deserted island." He sighed to himself.

"I'm sorry about that," Antonio whispered in a legitimate apologizing tone.

Lovino cursed, "Shut the fuck up, it's not your damn fault. Unless you were the idiota piloting the plane, or if you secretly bombed the plane, it's not like you did anything wrong."

"I guess, but still Lovi, I feel bad for you. Where were you going before all this happened?" Antonio commented.

"It was a connecting flight where I had to stay overnight, but I was going with my brother Feliciano to live with my grandparents. My dad abandoned us because we were too much of a burden for him to have around when he's on the run. I don't blame him; I'm surprised he didn't leave us earlier. But I don't get why he couldn't have waited a few years so that I could've just moved out legally like everyone else. If he's been dealing with us since Mom died nine years ago, you'd think he could handle us a bit longer but I guess not."

"That must be terrible for you," Antonio commented in a sad voice, "But you said that nine years ago, your mom died. If you were seven, wouldn't that make you," He began counting on his fingers for a few moments before adding in an uncertain manner, "sixteen?" He made a nervous face which made the younger Italian realize that he was A LOT younger than Antonio had thought.

Lovino looked down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably and muttering, "Yeah, bastard. Got a problem? How old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-five," Antonio answered lowly, choosing to ignore the rhetorical threat he had heard.

Romano stared at the older man, "Twenty five? Shit, that's like ten years older than me! The hell?! You're a fucking old man, what the hell are you doing with me?" Lovino was freaking out and making a lot of rapid hand gestures to enhance his rage, which was beyond Antonio's comprehension, so he grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to calm him down.

"Lovi, what's wrong? Why are you so angry and everything; it's not a big deal!" Antonio assured him.

The Italian didn't want to hear it, "Damn it, of course it's a big deal! You're nine years older than me and you've been hitting on me! Jesus Christ, I you're a damn pedophile!"

"LOVI!" Antonio interrupted, "I'm not a pedophile, calm down, please! What does my age have to do with anything? I don't think your age matters to me when I'm in love with you! And _apparently_, it didn't matter to _you_ until a few minutes ago!"

Romano's heart skipped a beat. Did Antonio just say that he was in love with him? Love at first sight and bullshit like that was just that: a load of bullshit, right? But Antonio- he had said it with such conviction, such intent, that Lovino had no other choice than to believe it. The younger Italian scowled and murmured, "I guess it isn't as much of a big deal as I made it out to be. You're still a fucking bastard, though." Lovino was tired of this conversation so he added on, "Back onto our previous conversation, where were you going on the plane?"

Antonio rubbed his temples and said in a surprisingly cheery voice, "I don't even know. I was having a rough time back home with a bunch of people, so I sold my house for _way_ less than I could've gotten, packed a suitcase and got on the first plane out of there with my two best friends, Gilbert and Francis. It was a really random trip; I didn't even care where the plane was headed as long as I got out of that place."

"Oh. Weren't they the stupid bastards on the plane in front of you that were annoying as hell?" Lovino asked, as more of a statement.

Antonio chuckled, "Si, I guess so. They're really nice and funny though when you get to know them… kind of like you!" Lovino just glared at him, then head-butted him, muttering something like 'stupid bastard'.

"You should go see them though. They're probably having fucking panic attacks or something without you. Also, I've got to see how Feli is doing. So… I'll see you around then, I guess," Romano suggested, walking out of the jungle.

~0~

Kiku sharply awoke up to a Greek man on top of him, lips on his own, performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. His eyes shot open and the brunette got up, telling him to keep coughing up water. Kiku stopped choking after a while and began speaking to his rescuer, "Domo arigato, you have just saved my life. I am forever in your debt for this."

The Greek just stared at him blankly, and said in a calm voice, "No need to be so formal. You can call me Heracles, and I just did what anyone else with common sense would do. I wouldn't leave anyone to just die right next to me."

"Still, arigato gozaimasu Heracles-san. My name is Kiku, I am glad to meet you," The Japanese man stated, still remaining formal, despite the wishes of Heracles.

"Good to meet you as well. Are you okay? No other injuries, nothing hurts?" Heracles asked Kiku, still in a lazy voice despite the fact that it was a serious and possibly problematic question that had a lot of feeling put into it.

"No, I'm fine. Where are we?" Kiku questioned.

The brunette clarified, "A deserted island. Our plane crashed in the middle of nowhere and we are trapped here."

Kiku nodded in acceptance then added, "Have we contacted anyone?"

Heracles shook his head no, saying, "The radios are down. Nothing is working. It seems like we're going to be stuck here for a while."

"And you don't mind?" Kiku asked, in disbelief.

"I'm quite neutral about it all. I'm alive, that's good enough for me, I don't know about you. I'm thankful to be living." The Greek shrugged.

The Japanese smiled, "Hai, we are lucky we survived."

**YES EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER! I think most of it is my A/Ns. But until I get feedback on the whole pairings situation, I can't write any more because that will reach the point of no turning back. Sorry!**


End file.
